


The Chronicles of Damien

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, M/M, PIV, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Damien is very diligent when he's working, likes to get the job done as quick as possible and as clean as possible but when he's just hanging out or just around the upper command circle he's the perfect cross between ":>" and ">:3c", ">:>"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justalittlemeenah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justalittlemeenah).



> a commission for the lovely justalittlemeenah on tumblr~!

It’s ten minutes until the end of the standard work shift, and Damien can’t remember a time he’s been happier for it.

His day has been filled with one source of stress after the next--his own Blackwatch agents coming to him to complain about supplies that he’s assured them repeatedly are on the way, his inbox blowing up with emails from disgruntled Overwatch personnel, a half-dozen holopads mysteriously appearing on his desk during his lunch break--and though he’s tried to work through it all with a level head, by the time the clock ticks closer to five he’s quickly reaching the end of his patience.

Thankfully, he’s managed to reply to all his pressing emails and flagged messages with a whole minute to spare. Damien sinks back in his chair and lets out a long, low sigh, running his hands through his hair as he lets his head drop back.

And then his computer pings with the notification of another new message.

Damien groans lowly, sitting up again. “Oh, for fuck’s sake…!”

He taps the screen of his computer back on, scowling as he pulls up the message; but when it appears on the screen, it takes only a moment for him to read it, and the ire in his expression fades.

_Lieutenant--_

_I know you’ve worked extremely hard today. Meet me by the downstairs supply closet for a little stress relief._

_\-- G. Reyes_

Damien is out of his chair in a heartbeat, and barely has enough patience left to lock his office door behind him.

-x-

Downstairs, Damien feels like some kind of foolish, over-eager teenager, as he paces the busy hallway beside the supply closet and waits for any sight of Gabriel.

They’ve been dating officially for almost two years now--almost as long as Damien has been with Blackwatch, period--and yet Damien still has yet to get even remotely tired or used to his beautiful lover. Every time he sees Gabriel he still feels his heart flutter; still has to look over his handsome face and strong jaw in awe, still finds himself captivated by everything from how he moves to the way he takes up space in a room.

And this time is no different.

Damien pauses in his pacing as he hears footsteps, and looks up to find himself staring at none other than Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch and his own personal sweetheart. Just the sight of the other man is enough to bring a wide smile to his face, and he rushes up to throw his arms around Gabriel’s neck in a tight hug.

“Hey, dulcito,” Gabriel murmurs, pressing a kiss to Damien’s dark hair. “I heard you’ve been busy today.”

“I have,” Damien replies, tucking his cheek against the warm mass of Gabriel’s chest and letting his eyes close; after such a long, stressful day, it’s nice to be able to just relax and be held, and ignore everyone passing by. “It’s been one thing after another, after another and another…”

“I know, baby.” Gabriel pulls away enough to look down at Damien, and a faint hint of a grin pulls at his lips. “But I have an idea for a reward...something to help you unwind.” 

“To help me unwind…?”

“Yes.” Gabriel looks around the hallway briefly, then grabs Damien’s hand and tugs him toward the closet, the grin on his face blossoming into something more akin to a devious smirk. “A nice little reward for such a hard-working lieutenant. But you have to be quiet.”

Gabriel opens the closet door and ushers Damien inside. The space is fairly cramped and entirely dark, and Damien can’t help the chill that rushes down his spine as he feels Gabriel press him up against the door.

“Gabriel,” he whispers, pressing his palms flat against the door and swallowing thickly. “What--what are you doing…?”

“Just what I said--I’m helping you unwind.” Gabriel’s voice is husky in the dark; and though Damien can’t see it, he can clearly imagine Gabriel’s hungry grin. “Just relax, dulcito. Let me take care of you.”

Damien swallows and nods; closes his eyes, like that will slow the hammering of his heart, or quiet the roar of his blood loud in his ears.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Damien presses back against the door, and startles at the first feel of Gabriel’s hands--they cup his cheeks, his palms warm and calloused, and Damien’s breath is taken away by the feeling of Gabriel’s lips capturing his own in a kiss. 

He brings his hand up, reaching out blindly until he can feel the scruffy, scarred expanse of Gabriel’s cheek. He combs his fingers gently through Gabriel’s coarse beard, and earns a rumbling purr for his efforts; he parts his lips, and can feel the wet-hot press of Gabriel’s tongue, coaxing into his mouth.

Damien sighs into the kiss, melting back against the wall--after a long, stressful day, it’s exactly what he needs, and he’s more than happy to stay put and do nothing but kiss at Gabriel’s plush lips until all the crowd outside has gone.

But judging by the hand that suddenly leaves his cheek, instead skirts down the column of his throat and over his chest, then slowly slides down to grab at his hip, Gabriel has other ideas.

Damien breaks the kiss with a gasp, looking up at Gabriel; he can just barely see the flash of his grinning teeth. “Gabe...what--?”

“Shh, Damien...be quiet.” Gabriel leans in to kiss at him again--a slow and sweet thing, delving his tongue only briefly in to taste Damien’s mouth before he pulls away. “I can’t have everyone knowing how much of a little slut my lieutenant is, can I?”

“N-no, sir.” Damien’s mouth feels dry; but he drops his head back again, squeezing his eyes shut, when Gabriel’s lips find and suckle at the exposed expanse of his throat. 

“That’s what I thought. So keep that pretty little mouth closed, and let me make you feel good.”

Damien nods in the darkness, bites at his lip as he feels Gabriel’s body sink down, until he’s kneeling before him. The brush of Gabriel’s fingers at his waistband is light and almost tickles, until he’s managed to work the button open--and then his touch is firmer, as he cups the front of Damien’s boxers and gives him a squeeze.

“That’s it,” Gabriel whispers, over Damien’s breathy noise of surprise. “Relax...just be quiet, dulcito…”

And Damien sinks his teeth further into his lip to try to obey; pants softly as Gabriel’s fingers rub at the soft warmth between his thighs, lighting him up from the inside out. He sneaks a thumb into the opening of Damien’s boxers, and roots around until, with a soft noise of victory, he finds the stiff little nub of Damien’s dick.

“Already so worked up…” Gabriel chuckles lowly, rolling his thumb over the tip of Damien’s cock just to feel the way he trembles, to hear how his breath stutters in his lungs. “What a cute little slut. And all mine.”

“Yes,” Damien breathes, rolling his hips forward into the touches to his cock--without anything to see, everything feels so much more intense. He can feel every soft scrape of the callouses on Gabriel’s thumb, feel the warmth radiating off his palm as he holds the rest of his groin in a snug grip. “Yours, Gabe, yours…”

“That’s right.” 

It comes out almost like a growl, and Damien shudders against the door under the expression of his Commander’s possessiveness. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut and has to bite back a soft little whimper as Gabriel’s thumb pulls away, and shimmies his hips a little to help out when he feels Gabriel tugging at his boxers. Together they manage to get the boxers worked down to Damien’s ankles--and then Damien has to slap his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry, when he feels the warm brush of Gabriel’s beard over the sensitive skin of his dick before it’s enveloped in a soft, suckling warmth.

Gabriel moans around him, his tongue teasing relentlessly over the tip of Damien’s cock; and it’s enough to have Damien’s knees wobbling, has him digging his nails against the door behind him to try to keep himself grounded.

“A-ah--Gabe!” he whimpers, hips bucking up into the velvet wetness of Gabriel’s mouth--and to his dismay Gabriel pulls away, licks his lips lewdly before speaking into the dark. 

“Now dulcito, I told you to be quiet.” He flicks at the slick little nub of Damien’s cock, earning a sharp cry muffled by Damien’s hands that makes him grin in the darkness. “I can’t have people knowing what a little slut my lieutenant is. Keep your pretty little mouth shut, before I put something in it to keep you quiet.”

“Y-yes…” Damien gasps, swallowing down another moan when Gabriel presses a soft little kiss of reward to his twitching dick. “Yes, sir…”

“Good boy. Let’s test that, shall we?”

And before Damien can ask for any sort of clarification, Gabriel is climbing back to his feet--Damien can hear the clinking of his belt as he works his fatigues open, and then there’s a firm, warm length pressed up against the inside of Damien’s thigh that has him starting.

“Gabe…”

“Yes?”

Damien swallows thickly, pressing up against the door. He knows that on the other side, there are people passing by--other agents, custodians, clerks--and the doors are really not that thick.

How long until someone notices they’re missing, or hears the noise of their tryst?

Damien can’t bear to even imagine it; especially not when he feels the slick, warm head of Gabriel’s cock, rutting up insistently against his thigh. “Damien?”

He swallows again. “Are you...are you really gonna--right here?”

“Oh yes.” Gabriel chuckles, the back of his fingers brushing over Damien’s soft cheek. “I’m gonna fuck your tight little hole, right here and now, and you’re gonna be a good boy and stay quiet so we don’t get caught.” He rolls his hips up sharply, spearing up against the wet heat of Damien’s cock. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Damien breathes, letting his head fall back against the door and curling his toes inside his boots as Gabriel finally-- _finally_ \--slides home into the warm clutch of his front hole. The power behind Gabriel’s hips is almost enough to lift Damien up onto his tiptoes, and more than enough to have him slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry of pleasure.

“That’s it,” Gabriel growls, voice low as he starts up a quick, efficient rhythm--fucking into Damien in short, powerful thrusts, each one pulling a breathy noise from the lieutenant’s lips and a low grunt from his own. “That’s it...my little whore, taking my cock so well…”

Damien moans behind the shield of his palm, lifting one leg to wrap it around Gabriel’s waist so he can drive into his hole deeper--with his free hand he scrabbles at Gabriel’s shoulder, digging his nails in and trying to coax him on. 

“Yes,” he breathes, his voice a hushed whisper and choked by pleasure. “Yes, Gabe, yes--oh--!”

Damien arches his back, trying to roll his hips to match every thrust that Gabriel gives him. He’s already close--spurred on by the idea of the people passing by out in the hall, by the thrill of potentially being caught--but all it takes is the rhythmic pounding of his sweet spot, Gabriel’s hand snaking between their bodies to thumb over his stiff cock, and Damien is pitching forward and sinking his teeth into the meat of Gabriel’s shoulder, burying his cry of ecstasy in Gabriel’s bronzed skin.

“That’s it,” Gabriel hisses, rubbing faster at Damien’s clit to watch him writhe, to feel the squeeze and fluttering clench of his hole around his cock. “That’s it, yes, my good slutty boy…”

He trails off with a low, drawn-out groan, slamming in up to the balls and staying there, buried as deep as he can go in his lieutenant as he fills Damien up with spurt after spurt of hot, thick cum. Even when he’s finished, when the strongest haze of orgasm has washed over him and left him seeing stars, he still lingers; loathe to leave the snug, warm space gripping his cock, and even less willing to move away from the body tucked up against his own.

“Good boy,” Gabriel breathes, reaching up to comb his fingers through Damien’s hair and smiling at the breathy sigh he earns. “My good boy...you did so well.”

He pauses, then adds coyly, “And when we get back to my quarters, we can continue your de-stressing, how about that?”

Damien groans, and drops his head back against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Damien’s just gotten back to his quarters--just had time to strip down to his boxers and wash a day’s worth of sweat off his face--when he hears the brisk knock at his door.

“Mm?” Damien peeks out of the bathroom with a frown, and trots over to the door, rising up on his tiptoes to peer out into the hall. What meets him is the scarred, scruffy face of his Commander, his amber eyes cast down the hall nonchalantly and arms crossed over the loose fabric of his Blackwatch hoodie. 

Damien grins, running a hand through his hair before he lets the door swing open. “Gabe, it’s so good to see you--”

“Shut up.”

Gabriel slaps a hand over Damien’s mouth as he shoulders his way inside, kicking the door shut behind him with one solid boot. His free hand grabs for Damien’s flailing hands, grabbing both thin wrists in one broad palm and jerking Damien’s hands up over his head; and he holds him there, helpless, as he marches Damien backward toward the bedroom.

“You would not believe how brutal work has been today,” Gabriel starts--almost conversationally, like Damien isn’t tripping over his own feet in an attempt to keep up with Gabriel’s insistent steps, like there aren’t tears pooling in his dark eyes. “Between Amari’s bullshit and Morrison’s bullshit and Petras’ bullshit, I’m beyond fed up…”

He turns a wicked grin down on Damien, his lips pulling back to expose the points of his canines. “And unfortunately for you, you’ve got a supple little hole that’s just perfect for me to wreck and vent some of my frustration on.”

Damien tosses his head sharply, managing to shake off Gabriel’s hand enough to gasp, “Gabe, wait, stop--!”

“No.” 

Using his vice grip on Damien’s wrists, Gabriel jerks him backward, tosses him onto the bed; and when Damien scrambles, when Damien tries to roll away, Gabriel grabs him by his hair and holds him fast.

“Don’t you move,” he hisses, using his free hand to tug his belt free before climbing up onto the bed. He spreads his thighs and straddles Damien’s waist, pinning his body with his bulky weight while he grabs for Damien’s flailing wrists.

“Gabe--Gabriel, please…” Damien kicks his feet, trying to wriggle free while the stiff leather of Gabriel’s belt cinches tight around his wrists--he whimpers sharply in pain as his arms are jerked up, tied to the headboard by the belt’s remaining slack. “Gabe! Why--?”

“I already told you why,” Gabriel growls, moving down Damien’s body and grabbing for him through his boxers, giving the soft flesh between his thighs a squeeze. “I’ve had a shit day. You’re going to help me. That’s all there is to it.”

When Gabriel starts to tug Damien’s boxers down, Damien’s resistance renews--he writhes on the bed, kicking out at Gabriel as much as he can with the fabric tangling around his thighs. 

“Gabe! Gabe, stop, please--!”

“You don’t ever shut up, do you?” Gabriel snarls, jerking Damien’s boxers free with the sound of fabric tearing and stuffing them into his mouth, muffling the sound of his desperate cries. “And look at all this--I don’t think you’re as against this as you first wanted me to believe…”

He reaches down to drag a fingertip up the stiffening length of Damien’s little cock, grinning at the way Damien’s body arches up off the bed in response to the touch. “Look at you...so sensitive, already. And you kept telling me to stop…”

Damien tosses his head, biting down on the damp fabric of his boxers to muffle his cry as Gabriel’s fingers tease and squeeze at his cock. His hips buck up off the bed, and Gabriel laughs at the sight, shaking his head. 

“What a slut...I’m barely touching you, and you’re already getting all hard for me,” Gabriel purrs and slides off the bed, ignoring Damien’s muffled noises as he reaches under the bed for their little wooden box of toys. “I know what you want, needy little whore…”

He climbs back up onto the bed with the box in hand, and grins as Damien’s eyes widen in horrified recognition. 

“...and don’t worry, little thing. I’m gonna give it to you.”

He opens the box and rummages through it for a moment, considering. “What should we start with, I wonder...what do you want, my slutty little boy?” He pulls out a sleek silver bullet vibrator, and grins wickedly as he holds it up for Damien to see. “On second thought...it doesn’t really matter. Let’s see just how well you can handle what I wanna do to you.”

He flicks the vibe on, and Damien arches as it’s pressed up against the underside of his cock, throwing his head back with a muffled squeal. He works the vibe over the stiff flesh in quick little motions, smoothed by the slick that makes Damien’s twitching little hole glisten.

“Oh, yeah...that feels nice, doesn’t it, little slut?” Gabriel chuckles softly, leaning in closer to get a good eyeful of the way Damien’s cock jerks under the vibe, how the muscles in his spread thighs tremble. “Feels good when you’re held down, when it’s forced on you...doesn’t it?” He presses the vibe in with more force, and smirks at Damien’s choked cry. “Oh, yeah. Don’t lie to me. I know you like it.”

Damien tosses his head, his hands clenching into fists where they struggle against the hold of Gabriel’s belt; and when the vibe is pulled away, until it’s pressed up against his plump cock with just enough pressure to tease, the noise that Damien makes is desperate and half-choked.

“That’s right. You do like it. I know you do.” Gabriel sets the slick vibe aside and paws through the box again, eventually pulling out a thick, knobbly dildo made of bright pink silicone. He waves it in Damien’s face with a smirk, and taunts, “Since you’re already so worked up, so good and wet for me...let’s see how well you can take this, my precious little whore.”

Damien shakes his head, his cry muffled but still shrill--and Gabriel snickers at him, rubbing the tip of the dildo along his twitching hole to make it shiny with slick. “What’s that? I can’t make out what you’re saying...do you want it? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

And Damien shakes his head again, more urgently now; but it doesn’t matter, it’s all lost in a wail as Gabriel crams the dildo into his hole with intent.

Damien arches off the bed with a sharp shriek, his toes curling. His struggles against Gabriel’s belt return with a vengeance--the headboard starts to groan under the strain, but it’s lost beneath Damien’s own noises, the way he writhes and keens as Gabriel pistons the toy into the wet clutch of his hole.

“That’s it,” Gabriel growls, his grin wicked and wide enough to show his teeth; he slows the thrusting of the toy, dragging the knobbed surface over Damien’s insides to make sure that he can feel every ridge and nub. “All the way in...just what that greedy little hole needs. Something nice and big to plug it up, isn’t that right?”

Damien tries to shake his head, and the feeling of the toy rubbing up against him deep inside has him jerking too much to manage it--thrashing on the bed like he’s connected to a live wire, kicking out at Gabriel’s thigh, his hands curling into white-knuckled fists in the hold of the belt. Gabriel laughs at him, the noise mean and sadistic as he gives the toy a vicious twist just to hear Damien’s sharp keen.

“You can keep lying to me all you want,” he says, working the toy in slow, deep thrusts, making Damien’s hole take the it in up to the base every time. The quiver of the muscle in the lieutenant’s thighs as he tries to fight each intrusion is delicious. “Your words don’t matter. Do you think I can’t see how your body reacts?”

He angles the toy sharply and gives it a hard thrust, captivated by Damien’s howl, by the slight bulge of the toy’s head protruding against his abdomen from the inside. He grinds it up against Damien’s insides, as deep as he can, and leans down to press a kiss to the hard distension. 

“Your body loves being treated like this,” Gabriel says, gaze fixed on the glistening hole between Damien’s legs, how the soft pink skin twitches around the width of the toy, fucked-open and slightly gaping from the abuse. “Your body knows what a slut you are, even if your mind refuses to accept it right now.”

He gives Damien’s thigh a brisk pat, then withdraws his hands--leaving the toy plugged up deep inside Damien as he rifles through the toybox again. “Even if your mind doesn’t accept it right now, I can change that. I’ve been told I’m very good at persuasion.” After a quick moment of searching, he makes a victorious noise and pulls out a small roll of black body tape, waving it for Damien to see with a smirk. 

“This is going to help me.” He grabs for the discarded bullet vibe--still shiny with Damien’s slick, the musk of his cock clinging to the smooth surface--and keeps it off as he gently rubs it up the underside of Damien’s stiff prick. Once he has Damien interested again, he bites off a stretch of tape and presses the vibe down, taping it securely over Damien’s cock. His finger toys with the on/off switch like a trigger.

“Are you ready?” he asks, grinning up at Damien’s teary eyes, the drool dribbling down his chin from his makeshift gag; Damien shakes his head, his body trembling fitfully where he lies, and Gabriel’s grin widens until his canines show.

“Good. Here we go.”

Gabriel flicks the vibe on and Damien comes alive, throwing his head back with a muffled scream--the noise only gets louder when Gabriel grabs the dildo and starts working it again, deep, twisting thrusts that make use of his whole arm, stopping when he’s buried as far as he can be to grind up against Damien’s soft, spongy insides. He repeats the motion in a steady cycle--fucking the toy up into Damien and grinding it, twisting it around his slick opening, making his supple hole stretch and take it--and the quiet hum of the vibe assaulting Damien’s stiff cock is drowned out by the strangled-sounding noises he makes as he’s all but assaulted.

“That’s it,” Gabriel hisses through his teeth, one broad hand closing around Damien’s ankle to force his leg aloft and out of the way of his punishing thrusts with the toy. “That’s it...take it, you little whore, I know you like it…”

He leans in close, until he’s looming over Damien’s face--their eyes meet, Gabriel’s intense and hungry, Damien’s full of tears and wild--and snarls, barely loud enough for Damien to hear, 

“Let me hear you sing, bitch.”

He pistons the toy into Damien’s fucked-sloppy hole and releases his ankle to flick and rub mercilessly over the hard flesh of Damien’s cock, his fingers following the wild arcs and curves of Damien’s body as he thrashes and tries to escape. It only takes a few racing, pounding heartbeats to have Damien flinging his head back with a choked scream, his voice cracking as orgasm washes over him in a cascade of searing white, wringing every ounce of energy from his body and leaving him a quivering wreck on the bed, a sack of flesh and bone drained of any and all higher functions.

The vibe continues even as the boxers are plucked from Damien’s mouth, mercilessly buzzing away and chasing Damien through his afterglow until he’s writhing and tears stream down his flushed cheeks; and when it’s finally pulled away from his overstimulated, aching cock it feels like a brand has been removed from him, has him gulping in air in great, ugly sobs of relief. The dildo is slowly pulled from him and set aside, and Damien whimpers, feeling like he’s been pulled inside out from the abuse.

He closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headboard, and doesn’t know how much time passes--but soon there’s an absence of weight on the bed, a sudden coolness to the room. Damien whines quietly at the change, squirming where he’s still bound; and by the time he opens his eyes again, it’s to see Gabriel returning from the connected bathroom with a wet washcloth in his hand. He sets it on the bed by Damien’s feet, then turns his attention entirely upon his wrecked little sub.

“Shh, dulcito.” Gabriel’s voice is soft now, gentle as his fingers as they work to unfasten the belt holding Damien’s hands captive against the headboard. Once they’re free, Gabriel pulls them into his grasp, working his fingers in a gentle massage over Damien’s slender wrists. “You’re okay, my love. You’re safe and you’re fine and you’re right here, in my arms, just where you belong. I’ve got you.”

Damien hiccups weakly, blinking as he finally lifts his head and looks up at Gabriel--and the concern in his dom’s dark eyes, the ever so slight pull of a loving smile to his lips, has Damien blinking back fresh tears with another choked little noise. 

“G-Gabe…”

“Shh, shh...shh, my good, sweet boy, I’ve got you...” Gabriel brushes Damien’s sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes and leans down to press a soft kiss to his flushed cheek, nuzzling against the column of his neck and smiling at the arm that weakly flings around him, trying to pull him closer. “It’s alright...you did so good, sweetheart. So good. I’m so proud of you.”

He cups Damien’s cheek and tilts his head up, running the cool, damp cloth along the soft round lines of Damien’s face to wipe the sweat away; and when Damien whines at him, his voice weak and soft, Gabriel leans down to capture his lips in chaste kiss.

“It’s okay, my love…” He runs his fingers through Damien’s hair, scratching lightly along his scalp and pulling him more snugly against his side; and he can’t help but smile faintly as Damien burrows into the warmth of his chest like he’s starving for more of his contact. “That’s it, there’s my good boy...you’re so good for me, Damien. So good. It wasn’t too much, was it? I was starting to get worried, when you went so quiet on me.”

Damien shakes his head, a shy little smile pulling at his lips. “...no…I just got a little overwhelmed. Didn’t expect you to go that hard...” He glances up at Gabriel from under the swell of his pectoral, and his smile widens a little, sheepish. “But it was good, Gabe. So good. Thank you.”

“Of course, dulcito.” Gabriel presses a soft kiss to the top of Damien’s head, hiding his smile in his sweet sub’s sweat-damp black hair. “Anything for you.”


End file.
